Slow Down
by MapleLeafsandBeer
Summary: Gilbet speaks a little to fast.


"Ohh come on birdie~ lets go! You'll have fun, the awesome me promises."

Matthew sighs as his best friend continues to try and talk him into going to a club for his 21st birthday. He walks to his kitchen trying to ignore the Prussians pleas.

"Gil, I don't know why you would want me to go so bad, it would be pointless, eh?" Matthew argues to  
the stubborn albino.

"Biiirrrdddiiieee~ it wouldn't be pointless! I would get to spend time with you, and having you loosen up and have some fun would be a perk too~" Gilbert demanded.

Matthew looks at Gilbert's red eyes and thinks, what the hell, it's my 21st birthday, why not have some fun with my best friend that I have secret feelings for. Matthew nodded his head and mumbled a yes but soon regretted it, I have secret feelings for. He knew he was going to wish he would've thought more on the subject. Now he was going to have to sit there and watch as his best friend flirted with every breathing thing in the club.

Matthew felt the bass rock his chest as he sat with his drink, once again alone. Gilbert had left he and he had no idea what he had said, the music being too loud. The Canadian just sighed and tool another sip of his beer, finishing it off. He got another one from the bartender and sighed, he knew the night would go like this, him being alone and Gilbert off somewhere probably with some girl.

Gilbert sighed as he faced the mirror and tried to think of a way to make his birdie happy. He told the Canadian that he was going to the bathroom so he wouldn't worry. He splashed some more water on his face and walked back to the bar, the first thing he saw was his Birdie's head with the curl. He automatically became happier and skipped over there till he saw Matthew's face and stopped dead in his tracks. I've never seen someone look so alone and broken, I wonder what makes him feel like that, Gilbert shook his head and walked over to his Birdie with a plastic smile covering his face.

"Hey Birdie~ how much have you had to drink?" Gilbert asked the blond.

"This is just my third bottle," Matthew said with a shrug while putting the bottle back to his lips.

Gilbert took the seat next to his Birdie and asked the bartender for a German beer. As soon as he got it, he chugged it down, emptying the bottle. He started to focus on his birdie as he saw him watching the people when he heard a familiar beat go through the speakers. The Prussian got excited and jumped up and grabbed his companion by the arm and said, "Lets dance Birdie~"

Matthew tried to deny but the look on Gilbert's face made him shut his mouth and oblige to the albino and walk out onto the dance floor. Matthew tried to keep a straight face as the Prussian begin to dance in his awesome way, flailing his arms around and doing every silly dance move he could to get his Birdie to laugh. It seemed to be working because Matthew finally broke his façade and started laughing in the middle of the dance floor. The song ended causing another, more couple dancing style, so Gilbert got an idea and grabbed Matthew.

"G-Gil, what are you doing?" the Canadian asked, his face heating up.

"Well, it seems like I'm dancing with my Birdie~" Gilbert says as he twirls Matthew around. Matthew's face seems to heat up even more the Prussian noticed, if that was even possible. Matthew was now face to face and chest to chest with Gilbert. He had the strong urge to kiss him but held back with the fear of rejection hanging over his head. He didn't know that Gilbert was having the same doubt hang over him. The Prussian instead pulled Matthew closer and hugged him. Not because he wanted to have something touching him, well maybe that was a little part of the reason, but because he just pictured the look on his Birdie's face when he was sitting alone at the bar.

"Gil, what are you doing?" Matthew mumbles into the albinos shirt.

"I'm just going to go ahead and say this because I know if I don't know I wont say it again, Biride I saw you looking so lonely earlier and it just killed me to see you like that. Can you believe it? It was hurting the awesome me to see you like that. You are a close second in the awesome scale to me, I guess I'm just trying to say that, ireallylikeyoualotandihatetoseeyousosadandijustwan tyoutohaveanawesomebirthdaywithmeandidontknowhowto makethathappen," Gilbert blurted out the last line while the Canadian just stood shocked confused as to what Gilbert had said.

"Gil, slow down. Can you say that last line again?" Matthew questioned, with Gilbert's face heating up.

"Ummm, never mind Birdie~ lets just keep dancing for now," Gilbert said, losing all of his confidence to confess to the younger male.

The blond struggled to keep the albino up as he walked into his apartment. He threw all of the stuff that wasn't helping make this trip any easier, onto the couch.

"Hey~ Birdie~," Gilbert slurred.

"Yea?" Matthew replied.  
"Happy birthday," Gilbert said while leaning in to kiss Matthew, "I hope I made you happy," he said, connecting his lips with Matthews.


End file.
